Loving Sex
by Leviatan-sama
Summary: Eren y Levi se odian, al tal punto de ignorarse uno al otro a pesar de trabajar en la misma industria pornográfica, ambos actores de porno gay se enfrentan a un grave problema, deben filmar un video, juntos, a solas, pero nadie quiere ceder. ¿Por qué? Bueno, ambos son activos. Riren/Ereri AU Contenido algo fuerte. Dedicado a AddictedToMxM por su cumpleaños.


**Hola niños y niñas ewe**

 **Como se habrán dado cuenta este one-shot es Riren/Ereri uwu**

 **Ahora, de seguro se estarán preguntando, ¿Por qué Leviatan-sama escribe Ereri si siempre ha escrito Riren? Sencillo, lo hago por una persona especial, muy especial ewe**

 **Esto es para ti Mabo, espero que lo disfrutes beibi :v**

* * *

 _ **One-shot:**_

" _ **Loving Sex"**_

* * *

El era bien conocido como el "talento joven" y no era por nada, llevaba tan solo dos años en esa industria y estaba en la cima, había llegado a ser el actor número uno en poco tiempo, era un récord, nadie había hecho algo como eso. Eren Jaeger era el más joven actor porno en aquella empresa, siendo su debut a los veintiún años, había sido un vídeo en un cuarto de hotel, con otro actor que apenas iniciaba, su nombre era Armin Arlert y era virgen, obviamente dejo de serlo después de la filmación. Y Eren había hecho un excelente trabajo al despojarle de su virginidad, porque durante la grabación no había hecho más que gemir y suplicar por más.

Por ello Eren se consideraba un maestro del sexo a pesar de su temprana edad.

Contempló el póster frente a él, sonriendo al ver la pose perfecta que había logrado en esa fotografía. Manos desarreglando su cabello castaño, mirada cautivadora, sonrisa juguetona, sin camisa, dejando su pecho y abdomen marcado a la vista, botón y cierre del pantalón desabrochado, dejando ver la ropa interior que traía puesta. Sí, definitivamente, él podría masturbarse a si mismo con esa fotografía suya.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan perfecto?

Sin embargo algo tenía que arruinar la alegría que le causaba contemplarse a si mismo, pues al ver a su derecha se percató que estaba puesto el póster de su peor enemigo. Mano derecha en el cuello, mirada seria, ojos penetrantes, sin camisa, abdominales perfectos, mano izquierda deslizándose dentro de sus pantalones, lo cual dejaba ver el borde de sus bóxers.

¿Qué tenía de excitante esa imagen? Nada.

Bueno, quizás si era muy excitante y eso era lo que le molestaba, ese tipo viejo de treinta años debería retirarse de una buena vez y dejarle el puesto del rey en la sección de pornografía gay, pero no, seguía allí, como un niño terco a pesar de que podría ser su abuelo, vaya insistente. Ahora quería arrancar ese póster, hacerlo pedazos y tirarlo al bote de basura que había a un lado suyo, le sacaba de quicio que toda su publicidad siempre estuviera a lado de la de él.

Maldito Levi Ackerman.

—¿Admirando tu nueva publicidad? ¿O molestándote de nuevo porque Levi esta a lado de ella?—Eren apretó los labios, enojándose por el tono divertido en las palabras de Hanji.

—Me enoja que siempre nos estén comparando—Zoe le sonrió, posando su mano sobre su hombro en un intento de consuelo.

—Es lógico, ya que ustedes dos son los mejores en esta área—Sí y ella no era de mucha ayuda.

—Yo soy mejor que Levi, obviamente los de la compañía están ciegos como para no notarlo—Se cruzó de brazos, indignado por el desprecio antes su talento.

—Bueno, Pixis es el dueño y esta viejo, así que probablemente si este algo ciego—Al menos Hanji estaba de acuerdo con él en ciertas cosas.

—¿Y? ¿Para que me citaste?

—Ya te tengo un nuevo trabajo, el video será filmado en unas semanas y pues...es alguien con quien no has trabajado antes—El castaño parpadeó confundido—Sígueme.

Hanji comenzó a caminar por los pasillos, siendo seguida por Eren, durante el trayecto Jaeger saludo a unos cuantos actores que reconocía y algunos managers que se veían ocupados pero aun así se detuvieron a saludarlo, claro, ¿quién no quería saludar al perfecto Eren Jaeger?

Su manager se detuvo frente a una gran puerta, era un aula de dirección, allí solían discutir primero ambos actores del video, o en caso de que fuera un trío o una "gangband" seria el grupo de actores involucrados. Después se discutía con los camarógrafos, el director a cargo del video y el jefe del lugar.

Eren suponía que conocería al actor con el cual trabajaría, así que puso su mejor sonrisa, se arreglo el cuello de la camisa y el cabello para causar una buena impresión, ya listo cuando Hanji abrió las puertas de la sala. Lo que encontró al entrar no fue nada de su agrado, sentado en una de las sillas estaba ese hombre, ojos grises y cabello negro con corte militar, si, reconocería eso en cualquier parte, era el idiota de Levi, acompañado con Erwin, su manager.

—¿Qué hace él aquí?—Hanji se acomodo los lentes, sonriendo nerviosa por el gesto de disgusto en el rostro del moreno.

Aunque Levi tampoco se veía muy contento.

—Podría preguntarte lo mismo—Erwin lucia incómodo.

—Verán chicos, esto es muy sencillo de explicar—Los tacones de Zoe retumbaron en el silencio creado por la tensión alrededor de ambos—Ustedes van a trabajar juntos.

—¿Será un trío?—Cuestionó Levi, enfocándose en el video, ósea, su trabajo.

—No—Respondió Smith.

—¿Una gangband?—Eren prefería ilusionarse con esa temática.

—No.

—¿Entonces?

—Será un vídeo, de ustedes dos, juntos, a solas.

Inmediatamente la cara de Eren y Levi se lleno de asco, Hanji empezaba a dudar que ambos pudieran trabajar juntos.

—¡No y mil veces no!—Jaeger estaba furioso y no dudaba en tirar el jarrón de flores que había en el aula, solía hacerlo cuando se ponía así de molesto.

—Nunca trabajaré con un estúpido mocoso como él—Eren detuvo su batalla mental, volteando a ver a Levi con un brillo fiero en sus ojos.

—¿Estúpido? ¡Ja! Soy yo el que no quiere trabajar con un viejo—Levi frunció las cejas y Erwin veía venir el desastre.

—Solo eres un niño con las hormonas alborotadas—Oh no, esto estaba lejos de llegar a un acuerdo.

—¡No soy un niño! ¡Tengo veinticinco años!

—Felicidades, ya eres todo un hombre—El sarcasmo no pasó desapercibido para Eren y eso le hizo enfurecer aun más.

—Lo que pasa es que estas celoso de que yo llevo menos tiempo aquí y ya he ganado incontables veces el primer lugar, arrebatándolo de tus arrugadas manos.

Y cuando Levi se puso de pie Hanji decidió intervenir.

—¡Ya basta! ¡Ambos son suficientemente grandes, no actúen como unos niños!—Los dos guardaron silencio, pero el grito de Zoe no evito que se enviarán miradas de odio el uno al otro.

—No quiero trabajar con él—Dijo Eren una vez más, igual de enfadado.

—Eren, no es una pregunta, es una orden, viene de parte de Pixis.

—Pues dile a Pixis que se meta su orden por el culo—Por primera vez durante toda su carrera estaba de acuerdo con Levi.

—Si no se hace el video ustedes dos no tendrán ningún video por cinco meses.

—¡Es una locura! Es un gran pérdida de dinero.

—Exactamente—Afirmó Erwin—Por lo cual ambos deben ponerse de acuerdo.

—No es no y punto.

Hanji bufó al ver como Eren se iba de la sala haciendo todo un escándalo, seria muy difícil convencerlo.

—Iré por él, tu obliga a Levi a firmar el maldito contrato.

Levi solo rodó los ojos.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Eren estaba nervioso, su debut había sido con un virgen y el video podía no haber quedado tan bueno como el había pensado. Estaba temblando, todas las miradas estaban puestas sobre él y no eran nada blandas o comprensibles, esos actores porno tenían otro talento a parte del sexo, podían causar terror excelentemente._

— _¿Tú eres Eren Jaeger?—Asintió, tragando saliva al escuchar la voz de uno de ellos, en medio se encontraba el dueño de la compañía, tomando una copa de vino—Bien, ahora escucharas nuestra opinión._

— _Fue excelente—Le felicito uno de ellos, sonriéndole muy animado—Tu desempeño también fue maravilloso._

— _Estoy de acuerdo, tuviste la difícil tarea de tener tu debut con alguien virgen, sin embargo desempeñaste bien tu trabajo—Eren se ruborizó, agradeciendo que no se hubiera puesto nervioso durante la grabación._

— _Espero ver mas de tí en esta compañía._

— _Puedes filmar un vídeo conmigo cuando quieras—Le guiñó el ojo uno de ellos, Eren tan solo sonrió halagado._

— _Tch, pasable para un novato—El aliento se le fue de repente, deteniendo su vista en un hombre que se veía un poco mayor que él, terriblemente serio._

 _Espera...¿Pasable para un novato? ¿Quién se creía ese viejo testarudo? Todos le habían dicho que había salido estupendo y ese idiota tenía que venir y arruinarlo. Jaeger sabía que no le había ido nada mal. ¿Entonces? ¿Porque ese jodido vejete parecía empeñado en destrozar sus esperanzas?_

— _¿Disculpa?_

— _¿Que acaso estas sordo?_

— _¿Y tú viejo?_

 _Ambos se miraron a los ojos, odiándose en ese momento._

Eren recordaba que tuvieron que usar diez hombres para separarlos y ahora lo agradecía, si no hubiera sido así ahora tendría una anomalía en su rostro.

Lo que mas le molesto a Eren de ese suceso es que era su ídolo el que le había dicho esas cosas, así es, Jaeger se había dado cuenta que era homosexual encontrándose con un video que protagonizaba Levi con otro hombre, había sido tan caliente que se masturbó al menos cuatro veces antes de llegar a la mitad del video, su madre se había enojado porque se habían acabado los pañuelos.

Fue así como Eren dedujo que le fascinaría la idea de follarse a un tipo.

Y que Levi le dijera que había sido "pasable para un novato" le había dolido en su orgullo y admiración. Por ello decidió convertirse en el mejor para demostrarle lo equivocado que estaba, claro que había logrado su propósito, había roto récords, ganado grandes cantidades de seguidores y había filmado con varios actores famosos de esa industria.

Sin embargo Levi seguía pensando lo mismo y eso le hacia odiarlo aun más.

—¿Eren?—Hanji estaba detrás de la puerta, pero Jaeger no quería compañía y mucho menos la de su manager, no iba a firmar el contrato y punto—Querido, tenemos que hablar.

—¡Ya te dije que no grabare con Levi!

—¿Entonces planeas perder cinco meses de filmaciones?

A Eren pareció caerle un balde de agua fría.

Mierda.

—Pero no quiero trabajar con él, todo esto es un fastidio—Bufó, queriendo lanzarse por la ventana mientras le juraba odio eterno a Levi.

—¿No querías demostrarle lo bueno que eres?—Eren se detuvo, había estado dando vueltas en círculos alrededor de esa aula vacía, pensando en los pros y los contras de esa filmación—Demuéstraselo durante la grabación.

Vaya que Hanji era una genio.

—¡Tienes razón!—Se acercó a las puertas y las abrió inmediatamente, sonriendo lleno de emoción—Debo enseñarle que soy mejor que antes, que soy mucho mejor que él.

Su manager sonrió igual que Eren.

—¡Entonces hay que ir a firmar ese contrato!

—¡Si, señor!

Ah~ Estaba segura de que Eren seria el pasivo.

.

.

.

.

.

La firma del contrato había sido sencilla, para su sorpresa cuando regreso decidido a firmar ese documento Levi ya lo había firmado, observando atentamente cuando Eren pasaba la punta de la pluma sobre el papel, al final solo quedo el acuerdo de la próxima junta con el demás personal. Jaeger estaba seguro de algo, Levi acabaría poniendo su trasero para él, rogándole que tenga sexo con él, obviamente Eren no estaba dispuesto a poner su trasero y menos para el Ackerman, por eso sabia que el azabache acabaría siendo el pasivo.

—¿Eren? ¿Estás bien?—Armin le veía preocupado, sus mejillas estaban rojas y estaba algo empapado de sudor, seguramente porque hace unos minutos había acabado de filmar con Jean un video extra que vendría como premio a los primeros veinte compradores del video que Eren y Levi filmarían—Eso de filmar un video con Levi te afecto demasiado, ¿no es cierto?

—Ni que lo digas, me repugna respirar el mismo aire que él, imagínate besarlo o tocarlo—El solo pensarlo le hacia estremecer del asco.

—Bueno...quizás no acabe siendo malo del todo—¿Era su imaginación o Armin se estaba sonrojando de más?

—¿A que te refieres?

—¿Recuerdas que mi primera vez fue contigo?—Eren asintió—Pues mi segunda vez fue con Levi.

Eso si que no.

—¿¡Qué?!

—Oh vamos, tu sabes que no puedo negarme a hacer un video.

—¡Pudiste habérmelo dicho!—Arlert frunció las cejas.

—No tengo que contarte cada detalle de mi agenda—Eren no supo que decir, solo se había enojado de repente.

—Tienes razón, lo siento, no quise ser tan idiota.

—Esta bien, sé lo mucho que te estresa todo lo relacionado con Levi.

—Ugh, últimamente escucho su nombre más de lo normal—Se sobo el estómago, sintiendo el vómito recorrer su garganta, ¿cómo podría filmar el video con alguien que apenas oír su nombre se asqueaba?—¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme?

—Que cuando grabe el video con él se sintió mucho mejor que contigo—Eren parpadeó, Armin lo había dicho tan rápido que casi no le entendía pero al final si había logrado comprenderlo.

—¡Genial! ¡Hasta mi mejor amigo lo dice!

—¿Perdón?

—Bah, ya no importa, he mejorado mucho desde entonces, te aseguro que él morderá la almohada.

Armin no estaba seguro de ello.

.

.

.

.

Simplemente no podía concentrarse, a su lado estaba Levi, sentado mientras escuchaba a los camarógrafos y guionistas hablar sobre su video que duraría casi una hora, dependiendo de su química durante la filmación, sin embargo todo lo que decían le entraba por un oído y le salía por el otro. Estaba en las nubes, sabia que eso era malo porque Hanji le miraba como si quisiera ahorcarlo por su falta de atención.

—Entonces eso esta bien, ¿tú que crees Eren?—Demonios, no había puesto atención y eso era la consecuencia, no sabia de que rayos hablaban.

—¿Perdón?—Todo el mundo estaba sorprendido, quizás Jaeger era un auténtico bastardo egoísta pero siempre estaba concentrado y eso era muy raro en él.

Joder, estaba nervioso por la grabación.

—Dijo que actuaremos como si pasara de verdad, se supone que Pixis nos llamara a su oficina para hablarnos de algo, pero obviamente no llegara, discutiremos y luego tendremos sexo—Eren no lo podía creer, de todas las personas que pensó le pondrían al corriente nunca se le paso por la cabeza que fuera Levi—Todavía hay que decidir las posiciones y el video será "creampie".

—Ahm, gracias, supongo—Ackerman asintió, desviando su vista de nuevo hacia el director.

Espera...¿¡Qué?!

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿¡Creampie?!

—Si, eso venia en el contrato, ¿no lo leíste?—Pregunto el director del video, Reiner Braun.

No creyó que viniera algo como eso en el contrato.

—Mañana irán los dos a hacerse una prueba, solo para asegurarnos de que no haya nada malo con ustedes—Mierda, nunca le había tocado hacer un "creampie" en toda su carrera—Por cierto, aun no decidimos las posiciones.

—Por ahora eso es lo de menos—Hanji sonrió nerviosa, tratando de cambiar de tema antes de que Eren explotara lleno de ira.

—Bueno, continuemos, entonces durante el video podemos hacer que...

Creampie. ¿Creampie? ¿¡Creampie?!

El no iba a dejar que Levi se corriera dentro de él, eso era humillante en toda la extensión de la palabra, eso sí que no. El sería el que se corriera dentro de Levi, el lo humillaría y por eso él sería el activo.

De eso no había duda alguna.

.

.

.

.

—Joder Eren, estas tan nervioso que tu peor enemigo tiene que ponerte al corriente de lo que te pierdes, eso si que es mierda.

—Gracias Jean, eres de ayuda como siempre.

—Solo te abro los ojos para que veas la realidad, chico, tienes miedo de que él te folle y tu no a él, lo cual es comprensible ya que Levi es todo un semental y tú pues...pueden llegar a penetrarte el culo.

—Caballo idiota, estamos en una cafetería pública—Jean rodó los ojos, importándole poco lo que la gente escuchara.

—¿Tú crees que no saben quienes somos? ¡Joder! La mayoría de los tipos que están sentados allá son homosexuales y nos están viendo como si nos fueran a comer, inclusive las chicas de allá quieren venir a preguntarnos si queremos coger con ellas—Eren se cubrió el rostro con las manos mientras soltaba un suspiro, a veces se arrepentía de juntarse con Kirschtein—¡Somos actores de pornografía gay! ¡Sí, cogemos con hombres señora que me ve como si fuera la abominación más grande del universo! ¡Apuesto a que su hijo mayor también es gay, lo se porque nadie usa camisa rosa pastel!

Eren empezó a reír antes de soltarse a carcajadas, sí, ya recordaba porque era amigo de Jean, le hacia reír a lo grande.

—Ya basta, enserio—Dijo una vez que pudo tranquilizarse, Jean volvió a rodar los ojos antes de soltar un bufido, vaya que nada le apenaba—No sé como Marco puede estar saliendo contigo.

—Relación abierta, ¿recuerdas? Yo lo dejo grabar los vídeos porno que quiera y él me deja hacer lo mismo, ¿pórque? Porque sabemos que necesitamos el dinero y solo somos buenos en eso, en follar.

—Imagino que la química en la cama debe ser buena—Jean sonrió, arqueando la ceja en un gesto coqueto.

—Ni te lo imaginas—Respondió, con un tono cómplice que hizo sonreír a Eren.

—No quiero enterarme de tus intimidades, estábamos hablando de Levi, ¿recuerdas?

—Ah sí, de como te distrae ese tonto de primera—El castaño frunció el ceño, ganándose una sonrisa burlona de parte de Jean—Mira, es obvio que estas muy nervioso y Levi te tiene con la piel de gallina, pero si actúas como pendejo durante la grabación es casi afirmativo que acabarías siendo el pasivo.

—Sé que tienes razón pero me enoja que todos piensen que seré el que ponga el trasero, yo tengo mi lado dominante muy marcado.

—Entonces no tienes que preocuparte de nada, hazlo como siempre lo haces, como si trabajaras con un pasivo experimentado.

—A veces dices cosas inteligentes.

—¿A veces? Yo debería ser el puto consejero de todos esos malditos actores porno.

Eren volvió a reír, sin darse cuenta que ya eran el centro de atención en esa cafetería pública.

.

.

.

.

.

— _¿Quién es él?—Erwin se acercó, observando las fotos que Levi revisaba junto con datos para los próximos candidatos a ser actores porno en aquella empresa._

 _Un castaño, moreno y de ojos esmeralda muy llamativos sonreía a la cámara con gracia, sus ojos eran atrapantes y su sonrisa parecía deslumbrante. Levi de verdad tenía buen ojo en esas cosas, Smith siguió leyendo, observando que también se trataba de alguien joven, con mucha experiencia en actividades sexuales, inclusive había practicado sadomasoquismo._

 _Parecía un talento joven._

— _Aquí esta su nombre, Eren Jaeger al parecer—Señaló, Levi repitió el nombre de ese chico varias veces, como si pudiera saborearlo en su boca al decirlo._

— _Hay que darle la oportunidad de tener su debut._

— _Comprendo...¿te gustaría ser su compañero?_

— _Obviamente—Su manager sonrió, era fácil leer a Levi una vez que lo conocías a fondo, era realmente predecible._

— _Espera, hay un problema._

— _¿Cuál?—Cuestionó hastiado, estaba ansioso._

— _Su posición es activo, dice que se ofrece a ser únicamente dominante—Levi gruño, maldiciendo en voz baja como niño haciendo berrinche._

— _Tienes que ser una jodida broma—Murmuró a punto de lanzar la solicitud de empleo por la ventana._

— _Lo lamento pero no lo es, además seria un desperdicio perderlo por querer hacerlo pasivo, creo que lo más probable es que lo contraten, pero será difícil que él y tú hagan un video juntos._

— _Mierda._

 _Levi estaba enojado, era la primera vez que algo no le salía como quería, estúpido Eren Jaeger y su elección de posición sexual._

—En cinco minutos vendrá otra enfermera a darles la información sobre el proceso que lleva a cabo este estudio, por ahora necesito que se cambien y se pongan estas batas de hospital.

Una chica vestida de enfermera les dio una bata a cada uno con una sonrisa, les mostró que ambos asientos especiales eran separados por una cortina, por lo cual no había nada que avergonzarse a la hora de cambiarse, estaban en un cuarto cerrado así que solo entrarían empleados de ese hospital. Cuando la joven se fue Eren le dio la espalda a Levi, desvistiéndose sin ni siquiera correr la cortina, Ackerman hizo lo mismo, comenzando a quitarse la camisa.

Sin embargo no pudo evitar tragar saliva cuando escucho el ruido que hizo el cinturón de Eren al caer al suelo.

Giro su rostro, paseando su vista por los hombros morenos de Eren, ligeramente cubiertos por unas cuantas pecas, luego estaba la columna, que apenas se notaba ya que el castaño tenía músculos bien formados a pesar de verse algo delgado, un poco más abajo y llegó a la cintura, el contorno de sus piernas y finalmente su trasero, Levi sonrió, tenía un lunar en su nalga derecha.

—Siento que ahora conozco algo que tus fans no, el lunar en tu trasero—Eren le miro entre molesto y avergonzado, el castaño agarro su bata y se la puso a la velocidad de la luz, Levi sabia que lo había puesto nervioso de nuevo.

—Tú tienes un lunar en tu espalda, es increíble que las cámaras no lo hayan captado.

Levi parpadeo durante varios segundos seguidos.

—¿Las cámaras? Espera, ¿has visto todos mis vídeos?—Oh, Jaeger se veía acorralado.

—Cuando odias a alguien debes saber todo de esa persona y por el comentario que hiciste hace un rato supongo que tú también has visto todos mis vídeos.

—Touché.

Levi le sonrió cínicamente, sacando de quicio al castaño.

No le presto más atención y se puso su propia bata, el silencio se volvió incomodo así que ambos decidieron tomar asiento, esperando que la enfermara llegara lo más rápido posible. Eren no podía creer que Levi hubiera visto todos sus vídeos, al igual que Levi no podía creer que Eren hubiera visto los suyos.

Todo era muy raro de repente.

—Disculpen, ¿Levi Ackerman y Eren Jaeger?—Ambos asintieron y la chica entro al cuarto con una sonrisa—Bien, les daré una explicación sencilla del proceso, necesito que llenen este bote con su esperma—La enfermera les dio a cada uno un pequeño bote de plástico que ambos actores porno desconocían—Necesitamos esta cantidad para hacer todo tipo de pruebas y descartar cualquier enfermedad de transmisión sexual, cuando terminen con lo requerido pueden llamar a recepción, una compañera vendrá, recibirá el frasco y ustedes podrán irse a cambiar e ir a casa, nosotros llamaremos a la empresa para hacerles saber a que horas estarán listos los resultados.

—Gracias—Murmuró Eren antes de correr la cortina y ver a la enfermera salir del cuarto.

Genial, ahora solo debía masturbarse a lado de su peor enemigo, jodidamente asombroso.

Suspiró, sentándose antes de subir la bata hasta su abdomen, no quería hacer ningún ruido así que se llevó la tela a su boca, mordiendo para evitar cualquier jadeo audible. Su mano se deslizó por su abdomen, cerrando los ojos mientras imaginaba que estaba filmando un nuevo video, el otro actor le miraba a los ojos, deslizando su mano por su piel morena, sonriendo al ver que sus ojos estaban puestos en él, entonces la mano del actor llego hasta su miembro, empezando a masturbarle con la sonrisa aun en su rostro.

Eren abrió los ojos, no estaba funcionando, estaba muy tenso como para poder excitarse.

—¿Tú también estas teniendo problemas?—Se estremeció, escuchando la voz de Levi a través de la cortina—No puedo ponerlo duro.

Bueno, en cierta parte era un alivio no ser el único.

—¿Será porque tienes disfunción eréctil? No me sorprendería por lo viejo que estas—Sonrió, imaginándose el rostro amargo de Levi con una mueca de disgusto.

—En ese caso tú también la tienes, porque tú tampoco te has excitado.

—¿Y tú como sabes eso?

—No he escuchado ni un ruido, generalmente haces sonidos cuando te masturbas, me sorprende que no sepas eso al ser un actor porno.

Maldita sea, Levi sabia como regresarle todo.

—Jodete estúpido vejete.

—Lindas palabras, mocoso hormonal de mierda—Eren gruño, era molesto, en verdad era odioso tener que hacer eso a lado de Levi—Pero basta, te tengo una propuesta.

—¿Ah? ¿Tu cerebro si funciona?

—Concéntrate idiota, tengo una idea para poder llenar el bote.

—Habla.

—¿Que te parece imaginar que estamos filmando?

—¿Y qué crees que estaba haciendo?

—Quizás necesitamos más motivación, cierra tus ojos—Jaeger chasqueo la lengua.

—¿Por qué debería hacer lo que me dices?

—Solo hazlo, joder—Extrañamente Eren lo hizo, obedeció a Levi sin quejarse más—Bien, imagina que alguien te esta masturbando, que te sonríe, ¿qué le dirías en ese momento?

Sabía la respuesta indicada.

—Vaya, vaya, ¿tan desesperado estás?—Su mano empezó a moverse, de arriba a abajo, comenzando a masturbarse.

—Bien Eren, muy bien, ahora esta lamiendo la punta de tu pene.

—¿Hambriento cariño? ¿Porque no te apresuras y la comes toda?—Levi sonrió, cerrando los ojos el también.

—Así, despacio, no quiero que te atragantes.

Palabras de Levi se le unieron a las suyas.

—Perfecto, ahora mueve tu cabeza, piensa que es una paleta.

Si, ya podía verlo, el otro actor movía su cabeza, haciéndole sentirse en las nubes, era exquisito, no podía creer que a Levi se le hubiera ocurrido algo como eso.

—Si sigues así voy a correrme en tu boca, ¿por qué no mejor sacas el lubricante de ese cajón?

Ah sí, Levi también se estaba masturbando, imaginando lo mismo que él, de repente se estremeció, el calor ya estaba recorriendo su cuerpo.

—Date la vuelta, alza tu trasero, enséñame esas nalgas—Eren no se dio cuenta que se estaba acercando a la cortina, queriendo escuchar la respuesta del azabache.

Estaba comportándose de manera peculiar.

—Vaya, parece que mis dedos ya no son suficientes, ¿ah? ¿qué es lo que quieres? Tienes que decírmelo, dime que es lo que quieres—Iba mal, todo iba mal, el escalofrío de pies a cabeza lo comprobaba.

No debía excitarse por la voz ronca de Levi, no debía pero lo hacia, demonios.

—Muy bien cariño, así esta bien, respira, voy a moverme—Hizo una pausa, tratando de controlar el rápido latir de su corazón junto con su respiración agitada, su mano no dejaba de masturbarle—Estas tan apretado, ¿tanto te esta gustando?

—Es increíble que te estés moviendo, pensé que eras tímido—Por su parte Levi también lo estaba sintiendo, la voz de Eren era maravillosa y le jodía que lo fuera.

—¿Vas a venirte? Hazlo, correte—Para ese momento ambos ya estaban a punto de llegar al clímax.

—Aguanta cariño, me vendré junto contigo, no me veas así, vas hacer que me salga de control—Si, ya estaba cerca. Se lamió el labio superior, abriendo los ojos sin pensarlo ni un instante.

Levi jadeó, apenas pudo tomar el frasco antes de venirse por la imagen mental, sin embargo el chico en su imaginación se transformó en Eren, asustándolo de sobremanera.

—¿Eren?—Corrió la cortina, el castaño no le había escuchado, estaba de espaldas, acercando el bote pequeño a su miembro erecto—¡Eren!

El giró, muy sorprendido, Levi reaccionó de la misma manera, ya que justo en ese momento el moreno se vino, llenando el bote y salpicando algo al rostro del azabache.

El semen estaba caliente o al menos así lo sintió en su mejilla.

—¡Joder Levi! ¿¡No pudiste esperar un poco?!—Eren se ruborizó, buscando pañuelos en el cuarto, al encontrar un paquete agarró uno, corrió hacia Levi y le limpio la mejilla con mucho nerviosismo.

—¿Oh? También puedes ser amable—Jaeger desvió la mirada.

—No te preocupes, no volveré a serlo contigo, aunque...debo admitir que tu idea me salvo de unos minutos muy incómodos—El actor había sonreído inconscientemente, Levi nunca había visto una sonrisa auténtica de Eren y menos dirigida hacia él.

De repente sintió calor en sus mejillas.

—Mocoso estúpido—Gruñó antes de volver a correr la cortina y comenzar a vestirse.

Eren no comprendió ese comportamiento.

.

.

.

.

A pesar de que lo había leído cientos de veces no podía parar de hacerlo y eso era porque estaba demasiado pensativo como para hacer otra cosa, ni siquiera procesaba el texto en su cabeza porque ella estaba llena de una sola cosa. Y esa era Levi Ackerman, obviamente odiaba que así fuera pero no podía evitarlo, ese rubor en las mejillas pálidas de su peor enemigo le distraían de todo lo importante, nunca había visto esa expresión en el rostro de Levi.

Era cautivadora. Aunque el lunar en su espalda también lo era. Mierda.

—¿Nervioso corazón?—Hanji le despeino el cabello, sonriendo al acaparar su atención—No hay nada de que preocuparse, Levi y tú están limpios, por lo que no habrá peligro de filmar el creampie mañana.

—Eso dejó de preocuparme cuando leí el resultado por primera vez.

—¿Entonces? ¿Qué es lo que te tiene así?

—Ni puta idea—Zoe se carcajeo, no pudiendo evitar la diversión que le causaba ver a Eren tan confundido.

—¿Aún no deciden sus posiciones?

Y Jaeger se encendió como un farolillo, sí, era divertido ser manager de un actor porno tan entretenido.

—No—Masculló con disgusto, desviando la mirada hacia el suelo.

—¿Vas a ducharte y preparar tu lindo culo por si las moscas?—Eren salto, sorprendido de que Hanji le preguntara algo como eso.

—¡Claro que no!—El techo, el suelo, los muebles, el castaño no podía enfocar su mirada sin ponerse nervioso.

—Tranquilo, no te juzgo.

—Bu-Bueno, supongo que debo hacerlo solo por si las dudas.

Hanji volvío a sonreír, "por si las dudas", Eren no sabia inventar excusas.

.

.

.

.

.

La iluminación estaba lista, los camarógrafos estaban ya en sus posiciones, las cámaras apuntando a los ángulos correctos, el staff de producción solo discutían los últimos detalles junto a los managers y los maquillistas les daban los últimos toques a los actores.

—Casi no tuve que añadir nada de maquillaje, perfecto como siempre Eren—El moreno sonrió, mirándose al espejo con arrogancia pura, es cierto, siempre se veía bien, además hoy parecía resplandecer.

—Gracias Historia, pero no soy el único que se ve de maravilla, tú también te vez hermosa, dime, ¿cuaánto falta para la boda?—Reiss sonrió, sonrojándose mientras acomodaba el maquillaje en su lugar.

—En dos meses, Ymir esta algo estresada, quiere que salga todo perfecto—Eren le tomó de la mano, observando el anillo que la rubia portaba en su dedo índice.

—Ya veras que todo saldrá bien, además yo estaré allí, no puede ser mejor, aunque extrañare a mi excelente maquillista, espero que la luna de miel no tarde tanto.

—Yo también te voy a extrañar, aunque seguiré en el mismo país.

Nueva York no estaba muy lejos de Los Ángeles después de todo. Y Eren esperaba que Historia e Ymir disfrutarán de los varios centros turísticos en Nueva York.

—¡Bien, todo esta listo! Necesitamos que los actores vengan—Eren se despidió de Historia, yendo hacia los directores y su manager Hanji, Levi ya estaba allí así que trato de mantener la compostura.

—Eren, ¿ya han elegido las posiciones?

El castaño intercambio miradas con Levi, el azabache sonrió en respuesta.

—Decidimos dejarlo a la suerte, actuaremos conforme a la situación—¿Era su imaginación o Levi había dicho todo eso en tono coqueto?

—Bien, solo no quiero que se detengan, como ven todo esta a su elección, esto es una verdadera oficina, hay que desarrollar la película como si fueran ustedes en realidad, traten de hacer lo mejor posible—Reiner se veía repentinamente serio.

—En los cajones de la derecha, el segundo, tiene juguetes sexuales y lubricante, solo para que lo tengan en cuenta—Berthold a pesar de ayudarle siempre a su marido seguía poniéndose tímido.

—Gracias Berth—El castaño le guiñó el ojo, éste se sonrojo con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Comencemos, todos a su posición.

Levi y Eren le echaron un ojo a sus vestimentas antes de sentarse en las dos sillas que había frente al escritorio vacío, Eren traía puesta una playera blanca, saco café oscuro, pantalones de mezclilla y botines cafés. Levi por su parte portaba un traje negro, pues lo único que sobresaltaba era su camisa color vino, la corbata era negra, haciendo juego con el resto del traje.

Levi se veía muy elegante y Eren joven y fresco.

Ambos se metieron en su papel, listos para comenzar a filmar.

—¡Acción!

Eren suspiró, apoyando su codo en el descansa brazo que tenía la silla, su mano ahora sostenía su cabeza y las cámaras apuntaban a él, debía empezar.

—¿Por qué tarda tanto ese tonto viejo?

—Te has estado quejando desde hace más de veinte minutos, eres irritante.

—Y tú un vejete idiota—Levi alzo las cejas.

—No recuerdo que insultaras a tus superiores durante tus vídeos, estas siendo mezquino conmigo.

—¿Mezquino? ¿Quién diablos usa esa palabra? ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Cien?

—¿Y tu cinco?

—Ah si, que gracioso eres.

Eren sonrió para si mismo, les estaba saliendo de maravilla.

—Al menos mas que tú.

—Bueno, yo me largo, no puedo estar perdiendo mi valioso tiempo con alguien tan anciano como tú.

—Eso no es lo que dicen los rumores—¿Qué? Eso no lo venia venir, ¿qué mierda?

Se puso de pie, mirando a Levi muy molesto.

—¿Qué estas tratando de decir?—Algo le decía que Levi estaba hablando enserio y que no estaba improvisando para la grabación.

—He escuchado por allí que haces unos cuantos favores a ciertos ejecutivos para estar donde estas ahora.

¿Enserio? ¿Quién era el maldito bastardo que invento esos rumores? Iba a matarlo.

Pero...que Levi este tan al pendiente de él era algo extraño, Eren decidió seguir actuando.

—Eso no te incumbe, lo que yo haga no es de tu importancia.

Oh, Levi se veía muy molesto.

—Entonces es cierto, ¿por qué no me sorprende?

—Yo solo hago lo necesario para mantenerme en la cima, ¿acaso te molesta?

—Para nada, eres tú el que se comporta como una zorra.

Si, Levi estaba molesto, la pregunta era...¿por qué?

—No debería molestarte—Eren se sentó en el escritorio falso de Pixis, cruzándose de piernas mientras apoyaba sus manos en la caoba de ese mueble—A menos que...tú también quieras ser parte de esos ejecutivos.

Ackerman apenas pudo controlar la sorpresa en su rostro.

—¿Quién en su sano juicio desearía acostarse contigo?

—¿Quizás mis miles de fans?

—Eres arrogante, pedante, egoísta y muy malhablado—El castaño sonrió, estirando su pierna derecha hacia el área donde se encontraba Levi.

—Si, pero ahora mismo soy solo tuyo.

El azabache abrió los ojos, sorprendido ante la actitud de Eren durante la filmación, eso no era nada de lo que había esperado, en verdad no quería dejarse llevar, sentía que seria como caer a un pozo sin fondo.

Bueno, ¿qué más daba?

Levi se levanto de su silla, acercándose al escritorio sin despegar la mirada de los ojos turquesa de Eren, él solo amplió su sonrisa y estiro los brazos como un jaguar al cazar su presa, joder, era realmente atrayente. Por ello no le sorprendió acabar entre ellos al decidir darle un beso para callar era voz tan fastidiosa.

Los labios de Eren le recibieron ansiosos, ambos estaban hambrientos y no estaban fingiendo para la cámara, era correcto decir que esas ganas de empezar a grabar aparecieron justo después de la prueba médica. Aquello no pudo salir de la cabeza de ambos así que la tensión sexual no había podido estar más tangible.

Levi no supo cómo reaccionar cuando Eren mordió su labio inferior, acercándole aún más a su cuerpo, fue en ese momento cuando el moreno decidió succionar la lengua del azabache con sus labios, algo ciertamente inesperado pero placentero, al parecer Jaeger era un buen besador. Pero Levi tampoco se quedaba atrás, Ackerman introdujo su lengua en la boca de Eren, enredándose con la contraria, las manos pálidas de Levi no se quedaron quietas, sino que tomaron el rostro del castaño para besarle profundamente, por último, antes de separarse deslizó su lengua por el paladar y labio superior del moreno.

Eren soltó algo parecido a un jadeo ahogado.

—Eso da cosquillas—Se rió Jaeger al finalizar el beso, Levi sonrió ante esa nueva expresión en el rostro del moreno.

—Hey Eren, ¿esto significa que me dejaras follarte?—Mierda, Eren se mordió el labio inferior, todo había sido una trampa por parte de Levi, aunque el comentario de "favores ejecutivos" no parecía ser fingido, Ackerman lo había dicho muy enserio.

—¿Tanto lo deseas?—Pregunto, acariciando la mejilla de Levi sin dejar de verlo a los ojos, no hubo contestación alguna pero las cejas fruncidas del azabache fueron respuesta suficiente—Si tanto lo deseas...tienes mi permiso—Le susurró al oído antes de lamer el contorno de su oreja y morder su lóbulo.

—No vayas a arrepentirte después—Levi agarro el trasero de Eren sin previo aviso, asustando un poco al castaño al tomarle desprevenido, sin embargo sonrió al darse cuenta que el moreno puso sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del azabache.

El beso que se dieron a continuación fue mejor que el anterior, era rudo, salvaje y sin miedo de morderse o de chocar sus dientes, Eren se estaba dejando llevar sin problemas y eso en parte le aterrorizaba, ¿cómo era que Levi le hacia ser capaz de ser el pasivo sin problema alguno?

Cuando pararon de besarse de nuevo Jaeger se despojó de su saco, lanzándolo al suelo sin titubeo alguno, al igual que Levi, el cual ahora se desanudaba la corbata bajo la atenta mirada de Eren, el moreno lamió su labio superior con deleite, Levi estaba haciendo cada movimiento una obra de arte.

Jaeger se quito la playera, dejando ver sus abdominales y bronceado perfecto, cuando Levi se deshizo de la corbata Eren le jalo del cuello de la camisa, desabotonando con lentitud mientras mordía la mejilla pálida del azabache, Ackerman no se quejó, solo gruño, disfrutando aquella acción salvaje.

La camisa color vino de Levi acabo en el suelo, junto con los zapatos de ambos, se besaron varias veces más, recorriendo la espalda y vientre desnudo del otro con sus manos desesperadas por sentir más piel entre sus dedos.

—¿Qué pasa?—Cuestionó Jaeger cuando Levi se detuvo.

Ackerman se alejó de Eren, caminando alrededor del escritorio hasta llegar a los cajones del mueble, abrió el segundo, disfrutando del rostro ruborizado del actor joven, saco el lubricante y un vibrador con forma de pene, Jaeger no pudo verse mas nervioso, vaya que Levi lo estaba disfrutando.

—¿Estás seguro de querer continuar?

El gesto en el rostro de Eren cambio completamente.

—Oh vamos, estas actuando como si yo fuera el que esta cumpliendo su sueño—Es cierto, había olvidado que Jaeger podía ser un bastardo y su sonrisa cínica solo le recordaba que había sido un idiota al creer que Eren se comportaría durante la grabación—Estabas celoso de esos ejecutivos, ¿por qué? Porque ellos pudieron tener sexo conmigo antes que tú.

La cara que Levi hizo fue memorable.

—Deberías aprender a cerrar la boca—Hanji parecía querer detener la filmación detrás de cámaras, intuía que podrían llegar a los golpes si alguien no les detenía.

—¿Ah?

—Si no fuera por mí ni siquiera estarías en esta compañía—Tenía que parar, eso no estaba bien, Levi tenía que detenerse y rápido—He estado dejando que hagas lo que quieras pero en realidad me debes todo a mí—Se acercó a Eren, clavando sus dedos en la mandíbula del castaño—Así que se buen chico y obedece sino quieres acabar siendo basura.

Jaeger estaba asustado, lo sabia pero Levi ya estaba muy lejos de ser benevolente, iba a enseñarle a Eren quien era el jefe.

—Tú...—Murmuró Jaeger realmente enfadado, Levi sin embargo permaneció serio, sin dejar de agarrar su mandíbula a pesar de que Eren podía morderle.

—Quítate los pantalones Eren, hazlo solo para mí—Le soltó, no sin antes de enterrar un poco maás sus dedos en las mejillas del moreno.

Levi se sentó de nuevo en su silla, cruzando las piernas con una paciencia infinita que le ponía los pelos de punta al castaño. Obedeció algo tembloroso, desabrochando el botón de sus pantalones y bajando el cierre de éstos, los deslizó por sus piernas, arrojándolo a la silla que antes ocupaba el joven actor porno, Ackerman no dejaba ver ninguna expresión en su rostro y eso le estaba poniendo muy asustado.

—¿Qué más...que más quieres que haga?—Tragar su enorme orgullo no fue nada fácil para Jaeger.

—Acércate—Levi estiró su mano, Eren la tomo en silencio, acercándose con pasos lentos a la silla donde se encontraba el azabache.

Ackerman le sentó en sus piernas, empezando a repartir besos por su cuello, haciendo que Eren tuviera que echar la cabeza hacia atrás para mas acceso, ¿qué diablos estaba pasando? ¿Por qué mierda se estaba excitando?

Cerró los ojos, permitiendo que Levi hiciera lo que quisiera con su cuerpo, el azabache bajo hasta su pecho, agarrando su cintura entre sus manos, pronto llego hasta el ombligo, mordiendo sin pena alguna ese tramo de piel, Eren jadeó sin poder controlarse. Levi por su parte sonrió, satisfecho con la reacción del castaño, subió de nuevo con besos, llegando a sus tetillas para lamer, succionar y morder con habilidad.

Ackerman no se sorprendió por el bulto en los bóxers de Eren.

—Ugh...Levi...—El azabache deslizó su mano por la espalda desnuda de Eren hasta llegar a su cabellera, jalando sus cabellos hacia atrás, causando una queja de dolor por parte del moreno.

—Estás duro Eren, ¿te prende que te trate como la puta que eres?—Jaeger no contesto, solo mordió su labio, aguantando la pena, excitación y humillación que estaba sintiendo—Tengo una idea pequeña zorra, ve al escritorio y muéstrame tu trasero.

Algo estaba cegando a Eren, no podía procesar las cosas con normalidad, ¿qué acaso solo se estaba dejando llevar por el deseo? ¿Qué era esa sensación de vacío?

Eren hizo tal cual como le ordenó Levi, apoyo sus manos en el escritorio, inclinándose ligeramente para que el otro actor viera su culo, Ackerman se puso de pie, agarrando el lubricante que hizo estremecer a Eren.

Su ropa interior acabo en el suelo al igual que las demás prendas.

De repente sintió un liquido frío entre sus nalgas, se sonrojó, abriendo la boca para soltar un gemido por el contraste de temperatura. Era raro, muy raro, nunca en su vida había querido ser el pasivo, lo había intentado, enserio lo había hecho, pero nunca pudo terminarlo, ¿entonces que jodida mierda estaba haciendo Levi para que le deseara desesperadamente dentro de él?

—Levi, despacio—Apenas pudo susurrar, Ackerman se aproximó a su oído, besando su oreja.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que seré amable contigo?

El primer dedo, Eren se mordió su muñeca, eso había dolido demasiado, joder, era un hombre y no quería parecer una débil muñequita pero eso dolía horrores. El segundo dedo llego tres segundos después, las lagrimas se acumularon en sus ojos. El tercero, Jaeger soltó un alarido de dolor, silencio, nadie sabia si estaba actuando o le estaba doliendo de verdad.

—Demonios—Pudo decir antes de permitir que sus ojos liberaran unas cuantas lagrimas, ahora compadecía a los actores porno que eran pasivos.

—Eren, ¿qué tanto te duele?—Levi se había acercado de nuevo a su oreja, Jaeger pensó que Ackerman no se había dado cuenta que su dolor era real, pero se había equivocado.

—Mucho estúpido vejete—Le contesto escondiendo su rostro entre sus brazos.

—Aguanta un poco, pronto se sentirá mejor, créeme.

A continuación Levi comenzó a masturbarle, los dedos pálidos del azabache se movían dentro de él mientras que la otra mano se ocupaba de su miembro que había perdido algo de excitación. Eren estaba nervioso y por ello no podía poner su mente en blanco para disfrutar de la masturbación.

—Ah...ngh..ah...Ah—Estaba duro de nuevo, acostumbrándose a los dedos de Levi moviéndose dentro de él, era nuevo todo eso para él, pero empezaba a sentirse muy bien, Levi había tenido razón.

—¿Qué tal? ¿Lo disfrutas?—Eren asintió rápidamente, profiriendo gemidos cuando Levi comenzó a simular embestidas con sus dedos, iba a venirse si todo seguía así.

No, no era suficiente, quería...quería que Levi se corriera también y quería que lo hiciera dentro de él, que le llenara con su esperma caliente mientras gritaba el nombre del Ackerman con todas sus fuerzas.

Su cordura había desaparecido por completo.

—Levi, por favor...mételo, follame Levi—Entonces todo se detuvo, Eren escucho como el azabache tragaba saliva, como se deshizo de su cinturón, de sus pantalones, pero sobretodo, sintió cuando Levi empezó a frotar su ereccion contra su trasero.

—Aun no puedo darte lo que pides Eren, debo hacerte rogar por ello, debo hacer que me supliques como la perra que eres—Y la ereccion comenzó a ¿vibrar?

Jaeger abrió los ojos, ese no era el miembro de Levi, solo era el vibrador con forma de pene.

Oh no.

—¡No! ¡Levi yo no quiero...Agh!—De una sola embestida el vibrador ya estaba dentro de él, movió su trasero, intentando liberarse de ese molesto juguete sexual, para su sorpresa Levi aumentó la potencia del vibrador—¡Ah! ¡Oh dios! ¡Oh!

Un hilillo de saliva brotó de la comisura de sus labios, apretó sus manos hasta hacerlas puño, el vibrador le estaba obligando a emitir sonidos vergonzosos y descarados. Cada que sentía que la potencia aumentaba podía darse cuenta de que la necesidad de reemplazar el vibrador con el pene de Levi se acrecentaba.

Necesitaba a Levi y ya.

—Eren, tienes que rogarme, pídeme que te folle, házlo—No podía hablar bien, el placer comenzaba a nublarle la mente.

—Le-Levi, cógeme—La potencia del vibrador aumento de nuevo y Eren tuvo que esforzarse para no parecer una completa perra en celo.

En un instante el vibrador ya no estaba dentro de él y era reemplazado con el pene de Levi que se introdujo en un solo movimiento, Eren gimió sacando la lengua, demonios, su racionalidad se había ido a la mierda.

—Esta...apretado—Jaeger parpadeo, escuchando las palabras de Levi que le hicieron recuperar la conciencia, ¿era su imaginación o Ackerman estaba temblando?

¿Tan bien se sentía dentro de él? Se sentía algo halagado ahora.

Empujo sus caderas hacia atrás, iniciando con una leve embestida que hizo a Levi sacudirse y soltar un jadeo, Eren sonrió victorioso, moviéndose una vez más, Ackerman se estremeció, estaba sintiéndose muy bien.

—Por favor, Levi, muévete, follame, cógeme, haz lo que quieras conmigo—Eren no tuvo que decir nada más, Levi comenzó a penetrarle, tomando su cintura entre sus manos para poder adentrarse hasta lo más profundo de él.

—Esta caliente, resbaloso y húmedo aquí adentro, ¿tanto querías que te jodiera?—Se agachó, mordiendo el hombro moreno del castaño, cosa que causó un escalofrío en Eren.

No podía más, estaba a punto de venirse, Levi le estaba follando de una manera que le hacia perder toda conciencia que alguna vez tuvo. El pene del actor frotaba su próstata constantemente, excitándoles a niveles inimaginables.

De repente Jaeger cerró sus piernas, avergonzado de una sensación en su cuerpo y esta provenía de su vejiga.

—¡Espera! ¡Espera Levi!—El azabache no se detuvo, de hecho solo le embistió con más fuerza—¡Si no paras me haré del baño!

—¿Ah? ¿Tienes ganas de ir al baño?—Eren se ruborizó, escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos, era tan vergonzoso, cuando acabaran de filmar mataría a Levi.

Asintió, queriendo que la tierra lo tragara en ese momento.

—Si sigues yo...—Froto sus rodillas una contra la otra, sintiendo las ganas urgentes de ir al baño.

—Esta bien, vayamos al baño.

Levi lo cargo, agarrándolo de las piernas sin dejar de estar dentro de él, la espalda de Eren rozando el pecho de Levi, el moreno estaba que enrojecía de la pena. Cada paso era una nueva embestida que le hacia recordar su vejiga llena, no, no podría aguantar llegar hasta el baño si todo seguía así.

Jaeger acabo apoyando sus manos en la pared del baño, quedando de una forma parecida a la posición que tomo cuando estuvo sobre el escritorio, solo que el mueble fue reemplazado con un retrete.

Eren no quería orinar frente a las cámaras.

—¡Levi, no quiero, eso no! ¡Ah!—Ackerman no hizo caso de sus suplicas, solo siguió penetrando a pesar de que Eren le rogara que se detuviese.

—Contenerse no es bueno Eren, si tienes que hacer, hazlo—Negó con su cabeza varias veces, queriendo retener todos los líquidos en su vejiga hasta que todo acabara,

Pero era imposible porque todo lo que Levi le estaba haciendo se sentía muy bien.

Iba a orinar pero también iba a correrse.

—No lo puedo creer, voy a orinar, ¡voy a venirme!—Eren grito, cerrando sus ojos mientras el agua clara del retrete era pintada con un ligero amarillo del cual Jaeger era el causante.

—E-Eren yo...—Justo en ese momento Levi apretó su cintura con más fuerza de lo requerida, Eren estaba seguro de que eso dejaría marca.

El esperma caliente que tanto anhelo comenzó a inundarle un segundo después, se llevo los dedos a la mano, lamiéndolos con gula.

Se alegraba que el video hubiera sido "creampie".

—¡Corte! ¡Tomemos un descanso de quince minutos y después grabaremos los treinta minutos restantes!

—Oye, ¿estás bien?—Levi murmuro a su oído, justo después de haberse salido de él.

—Si, eso creo—Respondió antes de que los asistentes e inclusive médicos se les acercaran.

Durante todo el receso Eren y Levi se mantuvieron alejados uno del otro.

.

.

.

.

.

—Listo, estas completamente limpio—Levi paso una toalla por ultima vez por la pierna de Eren, el castaño hizo un puchero, inflando sus cachetes.

La filmación había empezado de nuevo.

—¿Y de quién crees que fue la culpa de haberme ensuciado?—Ackerman frunció las cejas.

—¿A que te refieres?

—¿No crees que es injusto que yo se el único que sufra?—Eren alzo la mano, acariciando el rostro del actor.

—Eren...

—Levi, déjame mostrarte lo bueno que soy en el sexo—Jaeger se puso de pie, tomando a Levi de la muñeca, llevándolo hasta el sillón de la oficina desocupada.

El mueble era de cuero, negro, Eren aventó a Levi al sillón, ordenándole que se quedara sentado por unos segundos, el castaño se acercó al escritorio y abrió el segundo cajón de la derecha, sacando otro lubricante y un juguete que Levi conocía bien, las bolas chinas, ¿que acaso Jaeger estaba loco?

—Estás muy equivocado si piensas que me vas a meter eso, mocoso—Eren sonrió, dejando ambas cosas en la mesita cerca del sillón, acercó su mano a la boca de Levi, delineando los labios del Ackerman con su dedo pulgar.

De pronto los dedos de Eren estaban dentro de la boca de Levi, Ackerman no lo había esperado, la sonrisa cínica en los labios del moreno le hizo estremecer, Jaeger estaba dispuesto a vengarse por lo que le hizo en los primeros treinta minutos del rodaje.

Eren se sentó encima de él, acorralando las piernas de Levi entre las suyas, eso sin dejar de mover sus dedos dentro de la boca del azabache, con la mano izquierda acaricio el pecho pálido de Levi, deslizando sus dedos hasta el abdomen, llegando hasta el borde de la ropa interior del Ackerman que era lo único que le cubría, Eren jugaba con el elástico, su sonrisa se amplió al ver los movimientos involuntarios que Levi hacia, elevando sus caderas ansiando el roce que Jaeger pensaba hacer.

—Quizás dices que no quieres, pero tu cuerpo me dice otra cosa, Levi, ¿quieres que te toque? Pídemelo—Eren sacó sus dedos de la boca de Levi, su dedo índice acariciando a lo largo de la ereccion que había dentro de sus bóxers—Suplícame como tú me obligaste a hacerlo.

—Maldito niño con hormonas alborotadas—Fue la respuesta de Levi, Eren agarro el pene del azabache por encima de su ropa interior.

Ackerman se mordió el labio, aguantando las ganas de golpear a Eren con todas sus fuerzas. Tenía que admitirlo, Jaeger lo estaba prendiendo pero de allí a ser el pasivo, era una gran diferencia. No iba a dejarse amedrentar por Eren, no, no iba a dejar que su mano le excitara, tampoco iba a dejar que jugara con su miembro, no.

Mierda, quería que lo tocara.

—Vamos, solo estas perdiendo el tiempo, admítelo de una vez—La mano del castaño se adentró a sus bóxers, tocando su pene—Admite que quieres que te folle, admite que te gusta este juego, solo admítelo y todo será aún mejor.

Levi desvió la mirada, deteniendo la mano de Eren con la suya, Jaeger se sorprendió, ¿pretendía parar la filmación para no ser el pasivo? Que incompetente, odiaba a la gente que no terminaba bien su trabajo, pero en realidad lo que quería Eren era vengarse por lo que le había hecho anteriormente.

—Menos platica y más acción, mocoso—¿Acaso eso era un...sonrojo? Eren se quedo mudo, nunca había visto el color rojo pasearse por las mejillas de Levi.

¿Qué mierda era esa? ¿Y porque le gustaba tanto.

—Oh, eres un masoquista, ¿eh?, perfecto—Levi se vio a si mismo acostado en el sillón, con los bóxers rotos en las manos de Eren quien sonreía mirándole con los ojos que un felino poseía al cazar su presa.

Cuando tomo las cosas de la mesita a lado del sillón sabía que venia lo peor.

—Te dije que esas cosas no...Ugh—Eren volvió a introducir sus dedos dentro de la boca de Levi, prefería cuando Ackerman no hablaba, así era más fácil manejarlo.

—Shh, cállate—Jaeger tomo su miembro con la otra mano, empezando a masturbarle, Levi solo le veía a los ojos, con odio destilando de ellos.

A Eren no le importo, de hecho eso hacia todo mas divertido, sin mencionar que eso estaba excitando a Levi, vaya que le gustaba jugar rudo. Al poco tiempo Ackerman ya estaba muy duro, Eren volvió a sonreír, sacando sus dedos de la boca de Levi, se levanto, yendo por la corbata del Ackerman que estaba en el suelo.

Al volver Levi le veía algo confundido, no sabía lo que le esperaba. Eren tomo sus manos en silencio, atándolas con la corbata, Ackerman no se vio muy contento por ello y se vería más enfadado cuando comenzara lo que tenía planeado.

—¿Qué haces, idiota?—Jaeger colocó su dedo índice en su boca, callando a Levi quien solo rodó los ojos—Todo esto va a costarte caro.

—Valdrá la pena, lo sé—El castaño abrió el lubricante, rociando el liquido en su mano derecha, dejando que cayera en el trasero de Levi—Frío, ¿cierto?

A Levi le recorrió un escalofrío.

—Joder, deja de hablar.

—Pero Levi, eres tú el que no para de hablar.

Los dedos de Eren rozaron la entrada de Levi, el dedo índice rodeó el lugar, Ackerman pareció moverse un poco, quizás estaba nervioso. Jaeger alzo la mirada, el azabache tenía sus manos atadas en el pecho, observando todo sin decir nada.

El tampoco fue misericordioso y sin pleno aviso introdujo un dedo, Levi cerró los ojos, el segundo dedo, Ackerman se mordió el labio inferior, tercer dedo un jadeo por parte de Levi, Jaeger abrió los ojos con sorpresa, había pensado que el azabache no haría ningún ruido.

Pero eso no era nada malo, solo mejoraba las cosas.

—Eso...Agh..Eren...—El castaño no hizo caso, solo empezó a mover los dedos como el actor porno que era, estaba seguro de que en unos momentos Levi comenzaría a disfrutarlo.

—Levi, tengo mis dedos en tu culo, ¿qué te parece?, caben muy bien—Ackerman gruño, mirando a Eren con ojos desafiantes, Jaeger le regreso una sonrisa descarada—Voy a hacer algo que te fascinara.

Acto seguido sus dedos comenzaron a simular embestidas, Levi se estremeció, abriendo un poco más las piernas como reflejo, Eren se sentía orgulloso de haberle hecho hacer algo como eso.

—...ah...Ah...E-Eren...ah...—Jaeger agarro su pierna derecha, alzándola al aire, su boca se acercó a ella, rozando sus labios contra la piel pálida, fue cuando decidió morder y marcar ese tramo de piel.

Justo como Levi lo había hecho al morder su hombro.

—Ah~ Levi ya se esta corriendo y yo ni siquiera he empezado con lo divertido—Pues la erección del azabache ya estaba derramando las primeras gotas de semen—Eso no me parece justo, ¿por qué no mejor intensificamos las cosas?

Eren sacó sus dedos, soltando la pierna de Levi, las bolas chinas entre sus manos y el ceño fruncido del Ackerman. Estaba feliz de poder mostrarle a Levi de lo que era capaz, así que sin pensarlo dos veces introdujo una de las bolas.

—¡Eren! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Ah!

—Una, dos, tres, ¿me pregunto si cabra la cuarta?—¿Qué mas daba? Mejor se aseguraba de que las cuatro pudieran entrar.

Así la cuarta bola china estaba dentro de Levi.

—Ugh—Ackerman había echado la cabeza hacia atrás, la rapidez con la que las bolas habían sido introducidas le hicieron perder la razón.

Podía sentirlas dentro, su pene palpitaba al sentir como Eren empujaba y jalaba un poco, como si un verdadero miembro estuviera adentro de él. Llevo las manos atadas a su rostro, cubriendo el rubor en sus mejillas y la saliva que había escurrido su boca a causa del movimiento brusco.

—Déjame ver tu rostro Levi, muéstrame como te pierdes en la lujuria—Eren aparto las manos de Levi de su rostro, volviendo a sonreír por el brillo de placer en los ojos del Ackerman—No tienes idea de lo mucho que ahora quiero follarte.

—Púdrete.

—No estas en posición de maldecirme, cariño—Levi se dio cuenta que Jaeger le mostraba un cordón, el maldito cordón que unía las bolas chinas.

No, que no se atreviera a...

—¡Ngh!

Eren las retiro de un solo jalón, riendo algo divertido al ver que Levi se había corrido como consecuencia, el azabache maldijo en voz baja, eso había sido...muy bueno.

Jodido mocoso con habilidades placenteras.

—Levi, ¿ya quieres que te joda?, ¿quieres que haga tu culo solo mío?—Ackerman mordió su labio inferior, quizás no debió haber tratado tan mal al castaño—Responde cariño, no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.

—Solo hazlo de una vez, estúpido.

Eren se relamió los labios, anticipándose a lo que venia, lo cual iba a disfrutar en demasía.

Tomó las dos piernas de Levi, acomodándolas en sus hombros, su pene erecto dirigiéndose al ano del azabache, dio un vistazo más al Ackerman, venia lo mejor, por fin tendría el placer de joder a Levi.

—Esta entrando, Levi, ya casi estoy adentro, tan solo un poco más y...

—¡Solo mételo!

Eren amplió su sonrisa, penetrando de una sola embestida.

—Me gusta como se siente dentro de tí—Jaeger se inclinó, acercándose al rostro de Levi, lamió su mejilla, después beso la comisura de sus labios, disfrutando de tener la vista del azabache posada en él—Quiero moverme Levi, quiero penetrarte hasta el fondo, ¿puedo hacerlo?

—Si, hazlo, mierda—No podía negar que se sentía algo enternecido con la reacción de Levi, era algo nuevo pero no le disgustaba para nada.

—Como digas cariño.

Inicio el vaivén, empezando a mover sus caderas contra el trasero de Levi, Ackerman le recibía ansioso, podía sentir como se removía a cada embestida, podía ver como su pene se endurecía en cada movimiento, tenía los ojos cerrados y los dientes apretados pero sus mejillas estaban acaloradas y Eren se sentía en las nubes.

Levi lo estaba disfrutando tanto como él.

—Acércate, Eren, ven—El castaño parpadeo, deteniéndose en ese instante, obedeció a Levi aún conmocionado por su petición.

No se espero que este pasara sus manos atadas por detrás de su cuello y comenzará a clavar sus uñas en su morena espalda.

—Eso duele, ¿eso significa que te esta gustando?—Eren se movió una sola vez, causando que Levi gimiera bajo—¿Te gusta como te estoy torturando?

Otra embestida más, Levi gimió un poco más alto y Eren disfruto esa melodía.

—¡Ah!—Jaeger penetro hasta el fondo, pegando su pelvis contra las nalgas de Levi, la recompensa fue ese sonido glorioso.

—¡Admítelo Levi! ¡Muy en el fondo te gusta que te este cogiendo!—Aumento la velocidad, causando que Levi gimiera aun más alto, la espalda pálida del Ackerman se arqueo, demostrando lo mucho que le gustaba lo que Eren hacia—¡Vamos! ¡Solo dilo! ¡Di que soy mejor que tú!

—¡Oh! ¡Está bien! ¡Eres mejor que yo! ¡Ah! ¡ah! ¡Ngh!

Levi se corrió, salpicando su abdomen, pecho y mejilla de semen, Eren pronto se vino también, dentro del Ackerman, liberando toda su esperma con un gruñido de satisfacción.

Sacó su pene, admirando la vista que le ofreció el culo de Levi al derramar el semen que él había puesto dentro del azabache.

Por fin había logrado que Levi admitiera que era mejor que él.

—¡Corte! ¡Este es el final! ¡Editaremos el video mañana!

Solo que ahora un extraño vacío le estaba incomodando.

.

.

.

.

.

Dos años después...

—Te aseguro que si firmas este contrato tu popularidad subirá un quince por ciento, además, te aseguro que Armin es un buen actor porno—El chico que llevaba apenas tres meses en la industria sonrió, firmando de inmediato el documento que su manager, Hanji le había traído como buena noticia.

—Muchas gracias señorita Zoe.

—No es nada, es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi actor porno favorito.

—Solo llevo tres meses.

—Pronto estarás en la cima, lo prometo.

El chico se levantó de su asiento, caminando hacia un póster algo viejo que estaba pegado en la pared, los ojos turquesa brillaban en aquella fotografía y la ropa que ese actor portaba le hacía ver como de ensueño.

—Quisiera saber que paso con este actor...

—Ah, ¿Eren? No lo sé, solo vino un día y renunció.

—Ya veo, quisiera haberlo conocido, era fan suyo.

—Sí, que lastima, oh, mira la hora, ya es tarde, te veo mañana Marlo.

—Sí, que le vaya bien señorita Hanji.

—¡Gracias!—Grito antes de desaparecer de la oficina, se acercó al elevador y apretó el botón que le llevaría al primer piso.

Tomó un taxi hacia el área más lujosa de todo Los Ángeles y pidió que el taxista se detuviera en una mansión de dos pisos. Bajo del auto y le dio dinero al piloto junto con una buena cantidad de propina, toco el timbre, observando su reloj que marcaba las cuatro y media.

En dos minutos alguien le abrió la puerta.

—Llegas tarde maldita cuatro ojos.

—Tuve que atender a mi nuevo cliente y ustedes solo quieren explotarme para que les ayude con la mudanza.

—Eso no es cierto Hanji-san, no solo vamos a explotarla a usted, Erwin esta acomodando unas cosas en la cocina.

—Ambos son malévolos.

—Deja de quejarte y ven a ayudarnos.

—Sí, sí, enano gruñón.

Levi bufó, dándole una caja que iría a la sala, dentro había una lámpara que iba a necesitar conectar.

—¿A tí también te obligaron a venir?—Hanji asintió, no necesitaba voltear para ver que se trataba de Erwin.

Smith se sentó en el sillón que estaba a lado de la lámpara que estaba armando antes de conectarla, últimamente las cosas eran más fáciles de hacer.

—¡Levi! ¡Te dije que quería esa mesa en la sala!—Eren entro a la habitación, cargando una caja de cartón, frunciendo las cejas molesto.

—Pero esa mesa queda mejor en el cuarto de televisión.

—Dame una sola razón para ponerla allí.

—Te encanta comer palomitas, allí podemos poner el tazón y...

—Está bien, tu ganas—Levi sonrió, aproximándose a Eren para darle una palmada en el trasero.

—¡Levi!—Grito Eren sonrojado.

—¡Sabes que te gusta!—Le respondió antes de ir al cuarto de televisión para terminar de poner allí la mesa.

—Me alegra que el morbo no haya cambiado desde su última filmación—Hanji le sonrió a Eren, con mirada insinuante.

—Levi es un viejo pervertido, no puedo cambiar eso.

—Tú también eres pervertido Eren, son tal para cual—Erwin se unió a Hanji, molestar al antiguo actor porno siempre era divertido.

—Sí, pero el que lleva el liderazgo aquí soy yo—Levi volvió, sacudiendo sus manos que traían algo de polvo.

—Eso no fue lo que dijiste ayer en la noche.

—Chicos, no queremos saber de sus intimidades, gracias.

Erwin y Eren rieron, Hanji tenía los oídos cubiertos, dispuesta a huir si continuaban relatando sus actividades nocturnas. Levi solo sonrió.

—Ven acá mocoso de hormonas alborotadas—Levi agarro de la cintura a Eren cuando este dejo la caja en el suelo, el castaño sonrió, pasando sus manos por el cuello del azabache.

—Cállate y bésame viejo empedernido—Ackerman le besó, haciendo sonreír a Eren en medio del beso, Hanji suspiró y Erwin negó con la cabeza.

Zoe estaba contenta de ver que ambos eran felices, sinceramente nunca pensó que acabarían juntos de esa manera y que renunciarían a su trabajo.

Pero, estaban bien, se veían muy bien juntos y eso era lo que valía la pena.

Hanji parpadeo, observando el bolsillo trasero de Levi con sorpresa, ¿acaso eso era una caja para un anillo de compromiso?

—Hey niño, tengo que decirte algo.

Oh vaya, esperaba ser invitada a la boda.

* * *

 **Este one-shot está especialmente dedicado para la cumpleañera hermosa de Mabo, así es nena, todo este porno es solo para ti, espero que lo hayas disfrutado un montón y te deseo un muy feliz cumpleaños, soy tuya beibi, toda tuya :3**

 **All i wanna do is fuck your body :v**

 **Sin más Levia-chan se despide XD**


End file.
